Why Me?
by SiriousWriter
Summary: Ok. I have made this story in third person know that I've realized that I suck in grammar, and it's much easier like this. I'm not very good in summaries, but if you like HGSS you would love this, I promise.


**Chapter I _Why Me?_**

Hermione was in the Common Room with Harry and Ron when they started, once again, talking about Quidditch, so she restarted the essay of Potions that was homework for next day. When she finished her work, she gave it a quick view and agreed than even Professor Snape would have to consider giving her the highest grade. Ron was staring at her like if he was reading her thoughts and then he spoke out with harshness.

"I really don't understand why you make so much effort on Potions homework, if you know that Snape wouldn't give you the highest notes even if it depends on his disgusting life." Ron made a face of exasperation when he finished talking.

"Well, I'm very sure that if he hasn't given me the highest notes yet, it's for a good reason."

"Common Hermione, when will you goanna open your eyes? Snape hate us! He hates Harry since we have known him and even before that, he hates me because I'm Harry's closest friend and he hates you even more ´cause you're the best student of Hogwarts and you are a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin."

"You know what? I'm going to bed." She said and dashed to the Head Girl's dormitory. When she arrived, she closed the door and put on a charm to avoid any excuses Ron or Harry could give her.

She wasn't really sure why she have lost her nerves so quickly, she supposed that it was because she knew that, for once, Ron was right and she was never going to get the notes she deserved in Potions.

She changed her clothes and jumped to bed, grabbing her book of _Hogwarts a History_ she turned the lamp on. She wasn't really sure why she couldn't concentrate, but then, she figured out that it was ´cause she was still mad with Ron. She remembered the last time she was that angry with Ron, when he insulted Viktor in fourth course. But that happened tree years ago, and they have promised to Harry to stop arguing for every little thing, after all, Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort.

She finally decided that that night she wouldn't go farther in the book, so she stopped reading and turned off the lamp. Then, she was making a potion in one of the dungeons when Professor Snape appeared. When she saw him, she started breaking the bottles with the ingredients that she was supposed to add to the potion. Professor Snape started laughing and told her that even Neville Longbottom was wiser than she was.

She woke up to find that the morning has arrived and she was late for her Monday double hour of Potions. She putted on her clothes and raced to the Dungeons thinking of the dream she had about Professor Snape. Finally, she arrived to the aisle that connected with the Potions classroom and, without knowing exactly why; she wished that Professor Snape wouldn't punish her so bad for being 15 minutes late. She slowed down and pushed the door gently.

Professor Severus Snape was thinking in Hermione while he was wandering around the classroom. –Were a hell is the annoying know-it-all-Granger? She isn't of the first students to arrive, but she always gets in time, more about that, she always makes sure everyone gets in time. I don't know why I'm wasting my time waiting for her, ok, I admit she is the best student I've ever had, but she is still annoying. Oh! Here comes in…

"Miss Granger" he started saying with a glacial tone. "Could you explain why are you arriving late at my Potions class?" He finished trying hard to stop a smile when he saw she was trembling.

"I was…I have to… sorry" she mumbled as her face turned red.

"Go to your sit and 10 points from Gryffindor" he said controlling his satisfaction.

When the class started working on the potions, Snape noticed that the trio was split apart, Potter and Weasley were in the same place of course, but the know-it-all-Granger was with the foolish of Longbottom in the back of the class. He thought of what Minerva and the other teachers, never too old to gossip, said about Longbottom having a crush on know-it-all-Granger. For some reason, when he saw her smiling at Longbottom, he stood up and spoke.

"Miss Granger, it seems you are anxious to demonstrate that you are a know-it-all by making Longbottom´s work! Another 10 points from Gryffindor! Now stand up and sit in front of my desk." He said looking her directly to the eyes. To his surprise, she seemed angry and she didn't begin trembling again. Instead, she got up and started yelling at him.

"That's so unfair Professor!" She was seeing him directly to the eyes, well, this was an opportunity he wouldn't let go out from his hands so easy.

"Miss Granger!" he said with a smile of triumph. "Punishment for the whole week, at 7:30 in my office, now I recommend you to sit were I've told you or Gryffindor will loose another 10 points."

She was petrified; he was astonished of how quickly she had shot her mouth. Potter and Weasley surely will keep yelling at him until he has taken 50 points from Gryffindor. With the head low she obeyed and sat down in front of his desk.

She restarted doing her potion, while he continued checking the essays of homework. Her essay was simply perfect; he can't deny she's very smart. He looked above the mountain of papers. She already finished her work and was looking at him with a combination of challenge and fear. He quickly returned his eyes to the homework and continued checking. He surprised himself thinking in her. (Why I can't get out of my mind hat rubbish girl! What a hell is happening to me?) Just in time, the bell rang and the class began to keep the things. Without taking his eyes from his work, he reminded her punishment.

"At 7:30 in my office Miss Granger." he said with the tone of voice he usually reserved for Potter. "And this time try to be in time."

Oh my God! He punishes me and takes off 20 points from Gryffindor for my fault! Well, at less it's too much time left for 7:30 and Harry and Ron are here.) Hermione was thinking with exasperation while entering the Great Hall for dinner.

"Wow" started saying Ron with that annoying tone he usually left when he beat her on something. "You completely lost your nerves back there in the dungeons, don't you Hermione?"

"I think Snape have been soft with you Hermione, so don't worry, it could be worst." said Harry staring at Ron with despair.

"Thank you Harry." she said in a very depressed way while they started eating.

They were about to finish when, suddenly, Dumbledore got up and spoke with an enthusiastic voice. "Miss Granger and Miss Potter, please go to my office when you finish eating."

Harry gave her an interrogative sight and both of them stood up and went to Dumbledore's office. The students were pointing at them as they passed the hallways to Dumbledore's office. Her mind was full of questions, and judging Harry's appearance, he was more intrigued than her.

"Butter hand candy" she said the password and the statues moved to let them pass to the Headmaster's office.

They went upstairs, and before Harry could knock, Dumbledore's voice told them to come in. After offering some candy bars, he told them to take a sit as he sat down as well.

"Like you know, we have to organize the Halloween's fest, and I simply thought that we can do a mask ball." Dumbledore said without taking his deep eyes from hers while he unwrap a candy bar.

"That is a great idea professor! But we will have too much work, since there are only 15 days left for Halloween!" Harry said with enthusiasm.

"Oh! That will not be a problem at all! I assume Mr. Weasley will help you with the organization, so the three of you have my permission to be in the corridors past nine o'clock. Now, I believe you have only 5 minutes to return to your classes. Have a good day!" Dumbledore said as he started to unwrap a second candy bar. They stand up and went to tell Ron the good news.

They were the rest of the day very excited, but then, she suddenly remembered her punishment at 7:40. (Oh god! I'm late again!) She started to run thinking desperately in some excuse but, when she was reaching the corner to make to Professor's Snape office, she stroked someone and fell to the ground. She looked up and she saw with terror that the person she slapped was the Professor Snape.

He looked down to see that the person he was searching had fallen to the ground after bumping him. He couldn't help a smile.

"Well Miss Granger, it seems that you are late another time, I think we would have to…" he started saying but he stopped noticing the pain in her eyes. He bended down and helped her to get back to her feet taking her from the hip; he suddenly realized how intimate this gesture may appear for someone that could pass in any time and he released her quickly. "To my office now Miss Granger!"

They entered his office and he sat down in his desk pointing a chair in front of it. She slowly sat down looking to the floor, still red of embarrassment. He realized that he have forgotten what he prepared her. So, he open one box and gave her a brilliant object with many powders inside.

"Miss Granger, do you know what this is? Please look me to the eyes when I talk to you." He said a little bit upset ´cause she was looking around his office instead of placing her beautiful eyes on him. He gasped in horror, (what I am thinking of?) Maybe because of it, she nodded placing her eyes on his.

"It's…it's... it's a Sphere of Dreams" she mumbled. "It makes the person who shakes it to fall asleep instantly with good dreams. "She finished saying with a little of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Miss Granger; I will not use this object on you. But ´cause they are really necessary in the hospital wing, I have to do 10 of them once every month. The process takes 4 hours, so, I think it would be Ok for you to do 1 per night." He said going to the closet of ingredients and putting in front of her what she needed to work.

"Professor, I… I don't…" she murmured getting red again.

"I'm astonished! The know-it-all-Granger doesn't know how to do a Sphere of Dreams. Well it look like the Gryffindors are not as smart as they appear to be." He said with scorn, but he regretted of being so rude when he saw a rebel tear escaping from her eyes.

He got up and taught her quickly to do her work, which took less time than he have expected. Then, he returned to his table to start checking essays once again. Once in a while, he looked up to check if she was working. He wasn't sure why, but he founded himself constantly thinking in her, in all the times he spoke with evilness to her and when he have accused her of something he knew she haven't done. But now was her last year, and he supposed he will be relieved when the year finish and the trio go away. But for some reason he felt an empty space in his stomach when he started thinking that he wouldn't see her anymore.

"Professor" said her voice breaking apart his thoughts" I've finished; it's Ok for me to leave?" he gave her a yes and hear her leave, but the crazy idea of stand up and beg her to stay reached him and he realized something that was wandering his mind. (Oh my God! I'm in love of Know-it-all-Granger, Hermione Jane Granger I think.)

(Oh God! I realized in my punishment, what was the meaning of the dream I had. I am in love of Professor Severus Snape. But, WHY ME? What do I've done to deserve this? Fall in love of Professor Snape, what a crazy thing! If someone had told me one week ago this was going to happen, I would thought that that person was completely nuts!) Hermione was thinking this totally unaware that someone was talking at her.

"Hermione, what do you think?" The voice of Harry entered in her mind as she decided to leave that thoughts for her bed and put more attention.

"I'm sorry, what do you have proposed?" she asked him sating up straight.

"Do you think we should paste the announcements of the ball this night?" He repeated waiting patiently her answer.

"I don't think so Harry, Hogwarts is big enough to make us take five hours to paste them and now is twelve o'clock. Maybe we can make suspense only adding a few clues in the Big Hall, at the entrance of the common rooms and in the library. What do you think?" she exposed that very quickly ´cause she was anxious to be alone, but it seemed that she have been very obvious.

"Are you Ok Hermione?" Ron said looking her with doubt.

"I'm just very tired; you know what Professor Snape put me to do in the punishment? He put me to do a Sphere of Dreams, and I've to do one every single night of these week!" she deduced for the expressions in their faces that they haven't any idea of what a Sphere of Dreams was, but she was too tired to explain them. Besides, with the indignation they showed was Ok for her.

"Well Hermione, if you want, we can do the work tomorrow, so you can rest now." Harry said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you very much Harry! If you don't need my help to finish your transfiguration homework I would go to sleep now." she finished standing up.

"Of course we don't need you, right Ron?" said Harry looking obviously at Ron, who didn't seemed very sure they could do the homework for themselves.

"Eh? Well… No! Of course you can go to sleep, we will be alright." finished Ron quickly feeling a kick on his toe.

"Thank you guys, see you tomorrow." she said and headed to her dormitory.

When she arrived she jumped on the bed without changing her robes, what was quite unusual on her, and started to think about her feelings. (How I will face Professor Snape? Even I only have class with him twice a week.) And then, there was the impossible thought that maybe, just maybe, he could love her too... She had felt his glance on her like twice in the punishment, but… (Oh my God! What I'm thinking of? He probably wouldn't notice me if it weren't for my busy mouth and Harry. I've no chance with him. And, God! He is a professor, and he probably takes me like twenty years!)

(WHY ME? Why in the whole word this has to happen to me? Oh my, what would Dumbledore say if he finds out this? Well, probably nothing 'cause Hermione wouldn't pick me even to save herself for a sure death. Of course, if it depends of anyone else life she would do the horrible sacrifice to be with me... The horrible bat Potions Master, probably that is my best nickname, of course I could always try to be nicer, but I don't think so... it would be too obvious.) Professor Snape was too busy thinking in this while doing the night patrol that he didn't notice when he encounter with the least person he expected.

"Good night Severus." (Oh no, please no! Not now...) he thought desperately. "Are you feeling fine? You look pale; let me take your pressure..."

"Poppy I'm alright; I have to talk with... Albus." he finished trying to avoid her strong hands.

"Where you looking for me Severus" A deep voice got to his ears as he turned around to look at the headmaster.

"Err... yes, actually I'm." he decided that it was better to be talking about nothing important with Dumbledore than to lie down on a bed in the Hospital Wing another time.

Pomfrey gave him a disappointed look and went away. Snape thought in what to do next. (I have to start speaking or Albus will practice Legeremancy on me another time. What should I say?)

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that Minerva consider necessary to pick Miss Granger for your potions assistant because she will study Advanced Potions. Is there any problem with that Severus?" Albus asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, err... I think I would talk to her tomorrow. I'm tired, good night Albus." he said and turned around to go to his rooms leaving the headmaster alone.

He was cold. (Know-it-all-Granger is going to be my assistant? First I have to face her twice a week in class, now I'll have to face her in the afternoons and in weekends too? No! This can't be possible.) Snape thought taking out his cloak revealing his well formed body. (Well... I don't deny that this could be a great opportunity to conquer her but... No! What on earth I am thinking of? Conquer Granger's heart? This couldn't be possible, I think the smell of potions have finally perturbed my mind.)

He lied down on his comfortable bed... (Yes, that probably would be the reason of the feelings Miss Granger had woke up on me a few hours ago... Yea, I'm not in love of that annoying know-it-all-Granger...)

His clock woke him up with a very annoying sound, and while he putted on his work robes, he thought in the dreams he had last night. (Yes, it is sure indeed, I am in love, madly in love, of Miss Granger.) With these thoughts, he leaved his bedroom and headed to the Great Hall to take breakfast. His next class... DADA with _her_ group... (I will see her in a few minutes... Damn, I've to talk to Herm... Miss Granger about the decision Minerva and Albus have taken. WHY ME?)


End file.
